Two Heads Are Better Than One
by TheDragonRider
Summary: James recieves his Head Boy badge. Wait until he finds out who'll be this years Head Girl...
1. Chapter 1

Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Chapter 1**

It was early autumn and James Potter was awoken by a sharp tapping of glass. He scrambled out of his bed and shuffled to the window. There sat a handsome Hawk Owl, the sun glimmering off its light-brown feathered wings."Morning Volkan." He yawned, opening the window. Volkan hopped inside the room and stuck out his leg. James untied the envelope which hung from its talon, all the while being stared at by his owl. His huge, black, liquid eyes were boring into James' hazel ones. "You look like you're about to eat me!" he told it simply. Volkan only tilted his head in reply. After James had untied the envelope, feeling somewhat unnerved, Volkan took off to his cage on top of the wardrobe.

James, feeling slightly more awake, opened the envelope. Two letters fell out into his open hand. One for him. And one for Sirius.

At that moment, Sirius grunted in his sleep rolling over on his bed. James and Sirius were due to start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts on the first of September. Sirius had been staying at the Potter's residence ever since that start of the holidays leading up to their sixth year. He had run away from his own home after being beaten and abused by his family. He had had enough of it. He was sick of it. So he ran. He ran to the only place where he knew he would be welcomed; the Potter's.

"Padfoot." James whispered, prodding him in the shoulder with his finger. Sirius didn't budge. James sighed. "Sirius!" he said a little louder this time, shaking Sirius' shoulder with his free hand. Sirius groaned and pulled his head under the covers. James sighed louder and took a few steps back. Sirius let out a triumphant noise, but a second too late! James had ran and jumped onto Sirius' bed landing right on Sirius' stomach!!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Sirius yelled in pain, sitting bolt upright.

"Whoops! Sorry Padfoot!" laughed James, sliding further down the bed.

"That's…okay…" gasped Sirius. "Didn't…need…that kidney anyway!"

James laughed again and threw Sirius his letter.

Sirius opened it and scanned it quickly.

"Same old, same old!" he dropped his letter and flopped back down under the covers. After a few minutes of sitting in total silence, Sirius decided to investigate and see if his best friend was still alive. He sat up again, peering at James suspiciously through his half opened eyes. James sat staring, wide-eyed into the palm of his left hand, the letter crunched up roughly in the other.

"Whassup with you Prongs?" He asked.

James looked up at him and held out his left hand. Sirius took whatever it contained and gazed at it. It was a silver badge with the words;

"Head Boy." Breathed Sirius, speechless. "How did, I mean…WOW! _You_, Head Boy?!" Sirius began to laugh and James stared at him.

"Is it really that unbelievable?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" James grinned, snatching back his badge and crossing the room to sit on his own bed, reading the rest of his Hogwarts letter.

"Congratulations mate!" laughed Sirius swinging his legs over the side of his bed to face James. "Hmm, I wonder who Head Girl is." He said thoughtfully.

"I dunno." James shrugged his shoulders, still reading his letter.

"It's probably some pussy Slytherin chick!"

"Um…_'pussy Slytherin Chick_'?"

"Yeah!"

James laughed, placing down his letter and badge. "Once - just once, I would love to see inside that thick head of yours, Padfoot!"

"Hey! You know…" Sirius pretended to act hurt, wiping a fake tear away with one hand and clutching at his heart with the other, "…words hurt, James!"

James shook his head but grinned nonetheless. "Get over it!" He said, carefully placing his head boy badge on his bedside table and stretching. "Breakfast time I think."

"You read my mind!"

Moments later Sirius and James arrived downstairs, James' head boy badge pinned to his pyjama t-shirt. "Morning parents!" he said on entering the kitchen. "Boy do I have a surprise for – do I smell pancakes?!" James suddenly stopped walking to sniff the air causing Sirius to walk straight into him.

"Move it or lose it four-eyes!" he said, jabbing James in the back with his finger. "Get out of the way! What are you do – pancakes?!" Sirius scanned the room, trying to find the source of the delicious smell. "PANCAKES!"

James and Sirius plonked themselves down at the kitchen table, grabbing a plate each and fighting over the pancake plater in the middle of the table.

"He has more pancakes than me!"

"Stop your whining – your pancakes are bigger!"

"Nut-uh! And stop hogging the sauce!"

"It contains nuts – see? – and you don't like nuts!"

"Well where's the pain chocolate stuff?"

"Um…"

"You ate that too didn't you?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes I did and no I didn't not!"

"You greedy son of a b -!"

"JAMES!!"

"Sorry mum…"

After that they continued to eat their breakfast in silence, occasionally eyeing each others pancakes and smirking to themselves.

"I was thinking about taking a little trip down to Diagon Alley today." Said James' mother. "Your letters are due sometime today, are they not?"

"We've already got them!" replied Sirius through a mouthful of pancakes. "They came in this morning."

"Good!" said Mrs Potter beaming at them. "We'll go when you boys are ready."

"Ok" spluttered James, slittering his food all down his t-shirt.

"James, don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Mr Potter, "You're getting half chewed pancakes all over your badge…"

"Badge?"

"Yes. On his shirt, see?"

"What does your badge say, James?"

James swallowed the contents of his mouth and said "Head Boy."

"Oh James!!" squeaked Mrs Potter, bustling around the table and pulling her son out of his seat. "I'm so proud of you!" She wrapped her arms around him, tugging him into a bone crushing hug.

"Mum…" moaned James, "I love ya n all, but I kinda need my ribs to be in the one piece!"

"Don't be cheeky." She snapped, cuffing him around the ear. Then she smiled at him. "This calls for a present!"

"Yey!"

"She meant for me, Padfoot!" laughed James.

Sirius pouted but said "fair enough."

"You can share it with me." Smiled James "Whatever it is…!"

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling and crowded. James and Sirius had bought all their books which were now being carried by Mr Potter. He and Mrs Potter were sitting outside a small café waiting on the boys returning, for they had both decided to wander around the shops to find James a present.

"How about a new broom?" suggested Sirius.

"Nah. I've already got the latest model." Replied James, shoving his hands into his pockets and lazily eyeing the shop windows. "I hate shopping" he sighed "It's a woman's job!"

"Woman's _sport_ more like!" added Sirius. "Why do they like it so much?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because people always buy them stuff!"

Sirius laughed loudly making several passers by duck for cover!

"It wasn't _that _funny!"

"No, it isn't that." Laughed Sirius. "It's the fact that you're complaining about woman always getting presents when we're stuck here trying to find you something nice from you're mummy!"

"That's because I was appointed Head Boy! I'm allowed something because I have achieved something. I don't see you wearing a badge!"

"I don't see you wearing one either!"

"Well look closer!" said James, "See? It's right…HEY!"

"Told ya!"

"Where's my badge?"

"You mean the one you're _not_ wearing?"

"Yes!" growled James, stopping in his tracks and searching the ground for his badge! "It must have fallen off my shirt! Oh my God, Dumbledore's gonna kill me!"

"You mean McGonagall's gonna kill you?!"

"Crap! I'd forgotten about her!"

James and Sirius retraced their steps back up the street, looking everywhere for James' badge.

"I really don't see it, mate!" called Sirius, poking his head out from behind a large crate full of bird-food which was sat outside Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Maybe you dropped it in the house before you Floo here."

"No I definitely had it when I arrived! I remember because the first thing I did when I came out of the fire was – OOF!!"

"You did _what_?!" asked Sirius as he clambered out from behind the boxes and ran over to James, who was now lying on the ground, rubbing his head. "MOONY!!" yelled Sirius, pulling his newly arrived friend into a 'manly' embrace. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." Replied Remus, rubbing his stomach.

"Store stomach?" asked Sirius surveying his friend with a sceptic look.

"Yeah…Prongs head-butted me!"

"How the hell did you manage _that_ one, Prongs?" asked Sirius, helping James to his feet.

"I was crouched over, looking for my badge and he - !"

"What badge?" asked Remus.

"My Head Boy badge!"

"You mean…this badge?" Remus held out his hand, and resting in his palm was the little silver badge.

"YES! Moony where did you find it?!" asked James, accepting the badge and pinning it securely to his shirt.

"I met your parents in a café. They said I was to give it to you!" he replied, smiling at the look of sheer relief and happiness on James' face. However, this look of happiness quickly transformed into a look of disgust.

"My parents had it?!" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Ha – ha! Fancy that!" laughed Sirius. "We've been running around here, Moony, searching for this God damn piece of metal for about - what? – twenty minutes, and now we find out that his parents had it!" Sirius continued to laugh, however, both James and Remus could tell that he wasn't the least bit amused.

"C'mon." Muttered James, grabbing one of Sirius' arms. "Let's go, I dunno what I want."

The three boys trudged their way back up the street again, James and Sirius both feeling rather disgruntled at having spent all that time searching for something that wasn't even lost! Remus, on the other hand, found this extremely amusing.

Almost reaching the top of the street, where the café was situated, James began to quicken his pace. "Nearly there," he mumbled.

"Where's Padfoot?" asked Remus suddenly.

James froze. "What?!" he asked, whirling around and scanning the surrounding street.

"Where's Padfoot?" repeated Remus. "He was here just a minute ago!"

"Oh great!" sighed James. "First my badge…now my best friend! C'mon, maybe my parents have him…"

James was in the process of turning around again when Remus had grabbed his shoulder and pointed down the street. "There he is."

Sirius was stood outside a shop window, staring fixedly at something inside. James and Remus hurried down to stand on either side of him. "Padfoot, what are you – ?"

Sirius silently pointed a finger at a knife in the shop window. "Look…" he breathed.

"It's a knife."

"It's not _just_ a knife, Prongs. It can unlock _any_ door! Wow…imagine the fun we could have with that!" Sirius grinned to himself then but shook his head. "Aww well, just have to dream about the – Prongs where are you going?"

James headed into the shop, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the money his mum had given him.

"Prongs?"

"I'll told you we would share the present, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"So shut your mouth and bring me over the knife!"

Sirius grinned at him. "I love you, did you know that?"

"Um…thanks." James eyed him nervously.

"Anytime!" Sirius dashed off to the front of the shop and retrieved the knife. James smiled, watching Sirius run across the shop and nearly injuring Remus who had to duck to avoid being beheaded by the knife. "Don't worry, Moony." Called Sirius "It only opens doors!"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure it slices throats as well!" Retorted Remus from his place on the floor.

James laughed. He could tell that this last year at Hogwarts was going to be the best yet …

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Chapter 2**

"Have fun sweetheart." Said Mrs Potter, planting a kiss on James' cheek.

"Thanks mum." Muttered James, straightening up and wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

"And you too Sirius." She said, reaching up to kiss Sirius on the cheek too.

"Thanks Mrs Potter." Sirius grinned at her.

"Oh, come now Sirius, you've been living with us for over a year, surely you know that you can call me by my first name." said Mrs Potter sweetly.

"Uh…" It was obvious to James that Sirius didn't have the faintest idea what his mother's first name was! He was about to interrupt when, instead, he was saved by Remus.

"C'mon you two the trains about to leave!" he shouted from a doorway on the Hogwarts Express.

"Right. We better go, Padfoot." Said James. "Bye mum. See you at Christmas!"

"Goodbye James. Goodbye Sirius."

"Goodbye, Mrs…I mean – dammit!" Thankfully, Sirius had muttered this last word so as Mrs Potter couldn't hear.

"PADFOOT! PRONGS! COME ON!"

The train was slowly pulling away from Platform 9¾ so James and Sirius had to run for the door from which Remus was stilling hanging out. He held out a hand for James to grab hold of. James grabbed his hand and jumped into the train, turning back and holding out his own hand for Sirius. The train was speeding up now and Sirius was beginning to slow, looking a little tired.

"C'mon Padfoot!" yelled James "Grab my hand! Moony, help me…" but Remus had vanished. "Where the…?" James looked around but couldn't see him. Had he not seen that Sirius was not on the train yet? Deciding he had much bigger matters to deal with, James turned his attention back to Sirius who had now stopped running altogether. "NO! Padfoot don't give up! C'mon…C'MON!!" James nearly toppled out of the door as he was hanging out so far to try and reach back to Sirius which he knew, at this stage, was impossible.

Sirius stared at him with solemn eyes. "PADFOOT!" yelled James, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING! CHANGE INTO A DOG AND CATCH UP THAT WAY – ANYTHING!!" James watched in horror as Sirius slowly shook his head.

"It's too late, Prongs!" he called back. "I can't catch up with you now!"

James didn't know what to do! He wouldn't see Sirius again! _Don't be stupid!_ He thought! Surely there are other ways of transporting Sirius to school. Dumbledore will know what to do.

Suddenly…a door from much further down the train opened and Remus' head popped out! "Padfoot!" he yelled, catching Sirius' attention and holding out both arms. _He's not gonna make it! _Thought James. _It's too late, the trains going too fast – he won't be able to jump!_

But just as this thought had entered James' head, Remus caught Sirius around the chest and pulled him onto the train. Sirius cried out (with pain or from fright, James didn't know) and vanished inside the train.

James slammed the outside door shut and raced along the carriages until he came to a bundle of bodies on the floor. Sirius was still lying on top of Remus, rubbing his sides and groaning in pain.

"Gerroff me you big lump!" came the muffled voice of Remus.

Sirius shifted slightly and landed on the floor with a thump. James hurried to close the door as the train continued to pick up more speed. "You guys alright?" he asked, turning to face them.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Replied Remus, sitting up stiffly and massaging his arms. "What about you, Padfoot?"

"Uh-hu." Said Sirius, also sitting up. "Kinda caught me by surprise there Moony." he laughed weakly and stumbled to his feet (with a lot of help from James.) "But thanks anyway. I thought I was gonna be left stranded!"

"Me too." admitted James. "Why did you stop running?"

"Old age is getting the better of me, Prongs."

"You're only seventeen!" retorted James and Sirius grinned at him.

"Too right you are, Prongs! At the prime of my youth, I am."

James looked at Remus and rolled his eyes. "Well I best be off." he said, getting to his feet and dusting off his clothes.

"But you've only just got here!" whined Sirius.

"No! I mean I better go to the prefects meeting."

"Oh right! Well, surely you can wait ten more minutes…besides, you have to be changed into your robes before you go anyway, don't you?"

"Hmm…good point." he said "C'mon, Wormtail will have wondered what's happened to us."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Marauders were changed into their Hogwarts robes, playing games of exploding snap and discussing the previous summer's events.

"I still can't believe you were appointed head boy, James" gaped Peter. "Dumbledore must really have liked you!"

Sirius laughed at the look of shock on James' face. "Do you _really _find it that hard to believe, Wormtail?!" he asked angrily.

"N – no." Spluttered Wormtail. "I was just saying that out of the whole year I didn't expect _you_ to get the –"

"DAMN!"

"Whats up Moony?"

"My prefect meeting! I was meant to be there about 5 minutes ago!" Remus jumped to his feet and wrenched open the carriage door, "I'll see you guys later." And with that he was gone.

"Uh...bye." The other boys exchanged slightly amused looks then continued with their game of exploding snap. However, no sooner had the door closed was it open again.

"So its TRUE!"

A slim, red-headed girl stood in the doorway with her hands on either side of the frame, looking quite disgruntled. Two girls stood in the hall behind her, giggling.

"Evans" said James, sitting up straighter in his chair. "How nice to see you again. Have a nice summer?" Sirius snorted at James' formality and Lily looked furious.

"Don't 'nice summer' me, Potter!" she said, flinging her hand to her hips now.

"What did I do?" James was so confused, and slightly scared at Lily's reaction.

"You didn't _do_ anything!" Lily's expression softened a little, "I guess it's not really your fault," then it turned back to stone cold fury "But still...of _all_ the people -"

"Well if I didn't do anything wrong what are you yelling at me for?" And then he saw it, silver and shiny against the black of Lily's robes. James' mouth opened slightly as he stared at it, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Potter, what _are_ you staring at?" asked Lily, folding her arms across her chest nervously.

"Your breasts." Answered Sirius simply and Peter gasped slightly.

"POTTER!" Shrieked Lily

"SIRIUS!" Shouted James

"PETER!" Shouted Sirius

"What did I do?" Peter asked

"Nothing," said Sirius "I just wanted to shout a name..."

"Sirius, shut up! Evans, I wasn't staring at your breasts, I promise. Not that I wouldn't. I have before. No! I mean they're lovely and I would hate to not look at them. Its like a waste. But I don't mean I look all the time. In-fact I don't at all! I dunno why I said I did. I lied. Sorry. But they're very lookable-at. I would look at them more if I could. But I didn't wanna stare so I don't. Not that I've looked at them before or anything. I just mean -"

**SLAP!**

"Get a hold of yourself man!" said Sirius, settling back into his seat after having slapped James hard across the face.

James looked up to see Lily staring at him, slightly amused and mouth open. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"That's," Lily hesitated "alright, Potter" she slowly dropped her hands to her side. "Now what were you _really _staring at?"

"Your badge," said James "_you're_ head girl?"

"Yes, I'm head girl" shouted Lily, suddenly angry again. "And I was informed as I arrived that _you_ were head boy. I didn't believe it at first so I had to come and see for myself and it was true!"

James sat back in his chair, heart pounding. This was possibly one of the best things that had ever happened to him; he and Lily were head boy and head girl! They would be forced to attend meetings together and patrol together. He would be alone with her, just the two of them, and she would have to stay with him. James thought he might have to hug Dumbledore for doing this.

Lily was staring at him now, her eyes blazing. Those beautiful emerald eyes...he could stare at them forever.

"What are you staring at now, Potter?" She asked him.

"Your breasts." Said Sirius again, he hadn't even looked round from staring out of the window.

"For your information," said James "I'm not!"

"Makes a change."

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Right, well, are you coming or not?" Asked Lily, cutting Sirius off before he had a chance to reply to James' retort.

"Coming? Me? Where?" Spluttered James, excited at the prospect of going anywhere with Lily.

"Head boy/girl meeting of course!" Replied Lily, sounding a little impatient.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course!" James jumped to his feet, tripping over Sirius' out-stuck foot on the way out the door, and followed Lily out the carriage. Her giggling friends had decided to stay and - what appeared to be - goggle at Sirius while James and Lily headed off to their meeting.

James' heart had begun to pound hard again. They were alone, well, sort-of. She was so beautiful; the graceful way she seemed to glide as she walked, the flowery scent emitting from her hair as its tossed, shiny and soft and...

**BANG**

"Potter!"

"James!"

"Ohmygodwhatwasthat?!"

"It was me." Said Remus, helping James back to his feet.

"Wha...what happened?"

"You walked into me...again! Stop doing that. It hurts!"

"Sorry mate."

"Ja...Potter! Hurry up. We're late enough as it is. This isn't a very good start to our year as 'heads'." Then Lily started to walk down the corridor without him.

"She almost called you James." Said Remus in a low tone, smirking slightly.

"I know," James grinned back, for in his opinion, that was a very good start to their year as 'heads'. A very good start to their year indeed...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry for the VERY late update. I have been very very busy with things then not been able to get back into the swing of writing again for a while. But I have started chapter 3 so hopefully that will be uploaded much faster than this chapter has been =P Sorry again and thank you so SO much for your patience =)


	3. Chapter 3

Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Chapter 3**

"James, you didn't tell us how your Head meeting with Evans went." Said Remus, as he unpacked his books and placed them into his bed-side cabinet.

"Not much to tell really. Just discussed what it meant to be the head boy and girl and how special the opportunity is and how serious we **must** take it etc etc..."

"It is special! And it's very serious too, James." Said Remus, straightening up. "Such an opportunity to be able to –"

"Ooo! Moony's jealous." Laughed Sirius who was lying on his bed and making Peter unpack his case.

"I am not jealous! I'm a prefect aren't I? That's more than you, Padfoot!"

"Yeah but not more than Prongs." Sirius grinned at the stiff expression on Remus' face. "And besides, you know I don't care about that sorta thing anyway, Moony. It's just more work to be done isn't it?"

Remus sighed and went back to unpacking his books. "Anyway, that's not what I meant" he said, not looking up from his unpacking.

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant, how was Lily? Was she nice to you or did she ignore you?"

"We hit it off pretty great actually. Yeah," he added, for they had all turned to stare at him, "I asked her out to the first Hogsmeade trip and she agreed to go with me. She seemed pretty eager to go to be honest."

"You're kidding!" Gasped Remus.

"Really?!" Squeaked Peter. "It was really _that_ easy?"

"No!" James laughed at his gullible friends. "Of course not. She barely spoke directly to me. The occasional thing, but it was mostly about the things we have to do and when we are patrolling and stuff, not anything personal."

"Oh..."

"Haha! Fooled you."

"You didn't fool _me_!" Scoffed Sirius "I knew you were kidding."

"'Course you did!" James smirked at him. "You _are _a genius after all, Padfoot."

"It's not easy work either!" Admitted Sirius "I remember one time when I saw this tree, right? And I thought, why can't trees just use -"

"So," said Remus loudly, cutting Sirius off mid-sentence, "when do your head boy duties st -"

"HAHA! Head boy duties! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut-up, Sirius. When do they start, James?"

"Well..."

"HAHAHA!"

"...they don't really _start_ they just kinda happen when they do...I think."

"James? Did you pay _any_ attention at that meeting at all?" Remus gave James a skeptic look and James' face fell slightly. Sirius was now lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Peter was un-packing the last of Sirius' things now.

"Well, I...Lily seemed to understand what was going on so I can just ask her if we have anything we need to do! Besides" he added "it will give me more reasons to talk to Lily this year. You get me, right?"

Remus simply stared at him, mouth open slightly while Sirius let out his usual bark like laugh; "HA! Good ol' Prongsie, always thinking on his feet!"

"You...you have no idea what you're doing?" Remus asked quietly.

"Well, as I said I have a vague..."

"Head boy!" Remus spluttered "HEAD BOY!"

"Woah! Jeez!" James took a step back "I know. I KNOW!!"

Sirius half opened one of his eyes "Shut up!" He said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sirius! It's 8pm!" said Remus

"Need sleep."

"8pm"

"...lots of sleep." Sirius closed his eye again.

"Look, whatever! James you –" he paused, "Sirius?"

"Yep?"

"Why is Peter un-packing your case when he hasn't even started on his yet?"

"I told you, I need sleep."

"You lazy -"

"It's ok. Besides he said he'd pay me 10 Galleons for it!" Squeaked Peter happily.

"Did I?" Sirius opened both eyes to give Peter a bewildered look. "HA! Moment of weakness there! Sorry mate, I lied."

"Wha -?!"

"I am surrounded by idiots." Remus shook his head slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh really? Because you're Mr perfect boy-genius are you?" Retorted James, feeling slightly annoyed now. Not only did Lily hardly speak to him today, but now Remus was giving his grief over his new position as Head Boy.

"Excuse me?" Remus looked taken-aback. "When have I EVER -"

"Woah woah woah WOAH!" Sirius had jumped to his feet and stood between Remus and James. "Now I'm feeling a LOT of negative energy here boys!"

"Boys?"

"Now we will have no fighting in the 'ubber-cool-boy-room-of-awsomeness'. Ok?"

Both Remus and James exchanged perplexed looks.

"Now you two be good; apologise, kiss and make up ok?"

"Sorry, Moony." Muttered James. "I guess I should've taken it more seriously. I know you really wanted to be Head Boy."

"It's fine." Said Remus "I guess I was more jealous than I thought."

"Good. Now kiss..." Sirius looked at both of them expectantly.

"Go to Hell." Said James.

"Fine." Said Sirius, wiping away a fake tear and pretending to be hurt. "Now if you excuse me..." He jumped back onto his bed and closed his eyes "Wormtail, I was joking, now go un-pack your own case!"

"But I've already finished un-packing yours!" Whined Peter.

"Really? Well that's even better."

Peter swore quietly so Sirius couldn't hear him and James laughed. Remus smiled, but only when he knew Peter couldn't see him, and continued to un-pack.

* * *

"Wake up, Padfoot!" James shook Sirius to try and wake him early the next morning.

"Nehh. Ma...wha?!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Time to get up and start a new wonderful day!"

Sirius' hand emerged from under the quilt and gave James a rude gesture before disappearing back under again.

"Help me out here guys?" James looked up; Remus had just appeared from the bathroom, fully dressed in his robes and Peter was sat upright in his bed, fast asleep.

"He not getting up?" Asked Remus.

"Nope." James tried furiously to think of reason that would make Sirius want to get out of bed. "Um...ok. Sirius? Zonko's is giving away free stuff!"

"No they're not" Came the muffled, sleepy reply from under Sirius covers.

"Um...It's a Saturday."

"Then let me sleep."

"Ok ok. Um..."

"Naked girls?" Suggested Remus hopefully.

"Really?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"Then tell Prongs to put his clothes back on!"

"Hey!" James hit the bundled lump "Shut up! I'm not a girl."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Fine." Said James, heading towards the bathroom. "I guess I'll just have to eat all your pancakes too then!"

"Pancakes?" Sirius threw the covers aside, scrambled down his bed, jumped over his trunk, grabbed his robes from on top of the trunk, shoved James onto the floor and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"You said the magic word." Remus smirked, staring at James who was now lying on the floor with his robes on his head.

"What happened?" He looked around wildly. "Moony! I'M BLIND!"

"No you're not you plonker!" Remus crossed the room and lifted the robes off James' head. "You just woke up Sirius."

"Oh...damn. No pancakes for anyone then."

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Look, Prongs, we have no classes first on a Monday. How excellent is that?" When he received no reply, Sirius looked round to see an utterly vacant expression on James' face. "Prongs? Prooongs?" Sirius followed James eyes and saw Lily sitting much further down the table eating toast with some of her friends. Sirius snapped his fingers in front of James' face.

"Huh? What?" James quickly shook his head and gave Sirius a bewildered look. "You say something Padfoot?"

"Me? No. I was...I was just practising my jazz beat." Sirius started to snap his fingers again, closing his eyes and shaking his head in time with his fingers.

Remus, who was sitting opposite them, lowered his Daily Prophet slightly to stare at Sirius, open-mouthed. Peter, sitting next to Remus, also stared at Sirius, looking unable to speak. James stifled a laugh then quickly stole the last pancake from Sirius's plate.

"Mr Black! Mr Black what _are_ you doing?"

Sirius' eyes shot open. "ARGH!" he almost tumbled backwards off the bench until James caught the front of his robes and pulled him sideward.

"Now, surely I'm not _that_ ugly, am I Mr Black?" Professor McGonagall stared at him over the top of her square glasses.

"N – no, professor. You just" he sat back upright on his seat "startled me is all."

"Apparently. Disturb your little music session did I? Anyway," she continued quickly turning to Remus and not giving Sirius the chance to reply, "sorry about the delay of your timetable Mr Lupin. Yours was much more difficult to figure out considering the amount of subjects you were hoping to take this year. Maybe you would consider swapping..."

"What we in first?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius stared at him. He stared at him long and hard. In fact he stared at him for such a length of time that James cautiously looked over his shoulder in case Sirius wasn't staring at him. There was nothing behind him of interest. "Hellooo?" James waved a hand in front of Sirius's face.

"Nothing." Sirius stone cold expression didn't change.

"Nothing?"

"We're off first period today. I told you earlier."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Right. That's good then." There was a long silence in which James began to feel rather uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I know you did it."

"Did what?"

"Don't deny it."

"How can I deny it if I don't know what you're talking about?!"

And without saying anything else, without even taking his eyes off James' nervous face, Sirius simply pointed to his empty plate.

"Your plate? What about it?"

"It's empty."

"I can see that. What about it?" Then it clicked. "Oh..."

"You bastard."

James let out a loud laugh. "Is this what this is about? Because I ate your pancake?"

"It was _**my **_pancake!"

James laughed some more at Sirius' blatant over-reaction. "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't bring back pancakes!"

"Ok ok, what if I got you another pancake. Then will you forgive me?"

"Three more."

"Three more pancakes. Ok done."

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now. I noticed there were some sitting by Evans. I want those pancakes."

James froze a little. "You want those specific pancakes?"

"Yes. Go get them. Now. And all will be forgiven." A small smirk crept onto Sirius' face. "Unless you're scared?"

"Of course I'm not scared." James got to his feet.

Sirius smiled. "Good. And get some syrup when you're down there."

"We have syrup!!"

"Not enough for three pancakes." Sirius smiled sweetly.

"You know what? Sometimes you can be a bit of a git did you know that?"

"Yep!"

"Well, as long as you know..." James started to walk down the table towards Lily.

"For his best friend, sometimes you can be quite mean to him." Remus was smiling slightly watching James shuffle his way down the Great Hall.

"He deserves it. He ate my pancake, Moony!"

Remus sighed, still smiling "Fair enough..."

"Hey Evans." James stood at the opposite side of the table from Lily, and now she and all her friend were watching him suspiciously.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Can I have some of those..."

"Can you have some what?" Lily was smiling a sweet yet evil smile, leaning her elbows on the table, her chin resting gently on her hands.

"Um..." James swallowed. They were all still watching him "Pancakes!" He blurted out.

Lily sat up straight, looking a little taken-aback. "Pancakes?" she asked sceptically.

"Pancakes. Can I have some...please?"

"I can't believe he's actually doing this!" Laughed Sirius as he, Remus and Peter watched James make a full of himself with delight.

"Do you not have pancakes of your own?" Lily smiled that beautiful, evil smile at him again and several of her friends began to giggle.

"Sirius ate them all" James shrugged, staring at the platter of pancakes which sat, conveniently enough, in front of Lily.

"Ah..." She stared at him. "So you're telling me, you came down here to ask me for...pancakes?"

"Yes."

Still smiling, she casually waved a hand over the plate. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." He reached in between two of her friends, suddenly very aware of his hands, and lifted the plate. Without a backwards glance at Lily or her friends, he started back towards his seat again. He looked up to see Sirius lift their own small syrup jug.

'Syrup' he mouthed, pointed to the jug.

James sighed loudly, doubling back. "Excuse me. Sorry. Could I just?..." He gestured awkwardly towards the syrup jug and without waiting for an answer, picked it up with his free hand and sped back off to his seat again.

He thumped himself down into his seat, shoving the plate and jug toward Sirius. All three boys were laughing heartily.

"Well done, Prongs!" Laughed Sirius "All is forgiven." He beamed at James.

James simply groaned and slapped his hands to his face.

"I thought you were very brave, James." Said Remus, his voice quivering slightly. "Very...brave...indeed!" And with this, they started laughing again.

"Your face!" choked Peter.

"Oh haha." James was too embarrassed to find the humour in the moment.

"Oh, cheer up, Prongs." Sirius patted him on the back, "C'mon, let's go to the common room and relax, we're off this period remember?" Sirius stood, along with Remus and Peter, and headed towards the Entrance Hall.

James uncovered his face and stared at the table in disbelief; Sirius hadn't even touched his pancakes and syrup. "That bastard..."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Chapter 4**

"So how was your summer, Evans?"

"Good." Her answer was short, and her look was of somewhere far away.

"That's good." There was a very long silence as they continued to walk down the corridor together. Head boy duties were surprising easy at times, and he was beginning to enjoy their time together immensely. "So...you meet anybody?"

"POTTER!" She whipped her head round to face him now, stopping dead in the corridor.

"Sorry. Sorry." James grinned in spite of himself; at least she was showing some kind of emotion now.

"Maybe we just shouldn't talk."

"Why?" His heart sunk a little.

"Because all you seem to want to do is ask inappropriate questions, that's why!" Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry."

"Urgh! Maybe we should just split up!"

"Split up?"

"Y'know...I'll patrol down by the Slytherin's dormitories and you...well, you patrol somewhere else. Somewhere far away."

"What good will that do?"

"Well for starters, it will prevent me from developing a headache from listening to you yammer away about utter nonsense. Secondly, it will take me somewhere where you are not, and that's my favourite place to be." She walked a few steps but then turned to face him again, "And even if I had met someone this summer, it's certainly none of your business, Potter." And without another word she had stormed off down the corridor, leaving James to stand on his own and watch her leave.

He stood there for a while, hardly moving, feeling slightly dazed. He usually found it easy to talk to girls, especially when he knew they liked him. He would be suave, turn on the charm, crack a joke, wink, and they would be like putty in his hands. Every time he tried with Lily, however, he always seemed to push her away further. She was like no other girl he had ever met, and for the most part, she didn't even seem to like him that much. He figured this was what drew her to him even more; he wanted what he couldn't have. Cursing quietly, he kicked at the wall, hurt his foot, then cursed louder.

"The patrolling not going well?"

James yelled out in surprise and quickly spun around, brandishing his wand. "Who's there?"

"Calm down, calm down. It's only me." Sirius pulled off James' invisibility cloak just inches away from where James' wand was. "You could've had my eye out with that thing."

"Sorry," James stowed his wand back into his robes again then shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "What are you doing out here at this time of night anyway?"

"Could ask the same of you!" Sirius grinned at him.

"I'm Head Boy! It's my job."

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean I can't ask!" Sirius' grin grew wider. "So where's Head Girl?"

"Who knows? She left to go patrol the by the Slytherins I think." James stared, somewhat longingly, in the direction Lily had just left.

"I thought you said you'd be patrolling together?"

"That's what I thought too."

James tried his best not to show it, but Sirius had obviously already noticed the hurt expression on his best friends face. "Hey, don't sweat it, Prongs" he put a comforting arm around James' shoulder "she'll come around. Who wouldn't? Hell, if I was a girl I wouldn't be able to resist you!"

"Somehow," James removed Sirius arm from his shoulder "that just freaks me out more than comforts me."

Sirius laughed loudly "Fine!" he said, grinning broadly at James, "I'd be far too out of your league anyway."

* * *

James stirred furiously at his cauldron. Professor Slughorn has promised a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis to the student who brewed a perfect Draught of Living Death. Apparently he did this with his N.E.W.T. students every year and there was yet to be someone who could brew a perfect enough potion to win the bottled luck.

Naturally, the Marauders were all gathered at the same table in potions class (except from Peter who had only received an Acceptable in his O.W.L.) and, to James' unbelievable delight, Lily Evans.

"_Let's keep all the Gryffindors at the same table shall we?" said Professor Slughorn earlier that day on their first moment upon entering the potions class, "There you are Lily, an empty space at this table here." He directed her towards the Marauders table. She sighed and hastily threw herself into a seat between Sirius and Remus._

The rest of their class was composed of mostly Ravenclaws, a couple of Slytherins (including Severus Snape) and four Hufflepuffs. James, Remus, Sirius and Lily were the only Gryffindors in the class.

"So," said Sirius, casually stirring his potion as if he had all day to brew it and not just one hour, "how come you are the only Gryffindor girl taking Potions this year, Evans? Your friends not get the right O.W.L's?"

"I don't know!" Snapped Lily, she looked very flustered and panicked (but still, in James' opinion, very beautiful) with her finger tracing the instructions on the potions book over and over. "Sorry," she said, brushing her hair out of her face and blushing slightly, "I expect they don't like Slughorn very much."

"Why's that?"

"Well, to be honest I think they find him a little creepy."

"Well there is that." Admitted Sirius, "You still in his little 'Slug-club'?" he teased.

"Yes." Lily's expression hardened again.

"What's that then? Fourth year in a row? Fifth?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly keep track."

James watched them both; Lily had definitely turned a deeper shade of scarlet since Sirius had started talking to her. She seemed to be avoiding his eyes, she wouldn't look anywhere but her own cauldron. Sirius, on the other hand, lounged with his usual easy grace, a small smile on his lips.

"Right, class," Slughorn called, "hour's up."

"Dammit." muttered Remus, who was also very flustered. He now looked very close to hitting something and James took a step towards Sirius just in case.

Slughorn shifted his way through the class, examining everyone's cauldrons as he went. "Very good Miss Evans, definitely the closest to perfect that we've had so far. Mr Lupin...hmm...pity." Remus' face was hard as stone and he began quickly scanning the textbook to see where he'd gone wrong. None of the other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs had made a potion suitable enough to win the Luck. It was only when Slughorn had moved over to the Slytherin table did he seem satisfied. "Oho!" he exclaimed. "Looks like we have a winner."

"What? Him?" Sirius looked stunned.

"Who?" asked James, craning his neck to see who had won the potion. He had looked past Sirius' head just in time to see Slughorn hand the potion to... "Snape? How the...?"

"Greasy git must've cheated!" snarled Sirius. "How else could he have won?"

"Maybe he's just good at something you're not!" Lily retorted, swinging her head round to face Sirius so fast that Remus was temporarily drowned in her hair.

"Maybe." Sirius pretended to ponder this option for a minute. "Or...maybe he cheated!"

"You're unbelievable."

("Class dismissed" called Slughorn "Remember to put your unused and borrowed supplies back in the store cupboard before you leave.")

"Am not!" huffed Sirius. "I find myself very believable!"

"Oh of course you would! You're so conceited I'm surprised you're big head fit even through the doorway!"

"What's that got to do with Snape cheating?"

"He didn't cheat!"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well how do you know that he did cheat?"

"It's Snape! So obviously he cheated."

While they argued, James was pretending to take interest in what Remus has concocted, trying his best to ignore them. Then, the dreaded thing happened...

"What do you think Potter?"

Both Lily and Sirius turned to look at him, looking slightly annoyed. Lily had folded her arms across her chest and fixed him with a stern look, whereas Sirius widened his eyes as if to say; "c'mon, we both know I'm right".

"Uh..." James glanced at Remus who quickly drew a thin finger across his neck. "I think...well...you both raise valid points. But..." James gulped, "but he couldn't have cheated in class right under Slughorn's nose could he? Especially since he didn't even know what the lesson would be beforehand."

"Wha...?" Sirius' mouth dropped a little.

Lily's face changed from anger to one of smugness. "Thank you, Potter." She then turned to gather her supplies, "You see, Black, even your best friend agrees with me. You must be wrong. Again." She slung her bag over her shoulder, dropped the supplies off in the cupboard on her way past, and walked straight out the classroom without a backwards glance.

Remus sighed, also picking up his bag and supplies. "See you guys back at the common room." Then he left.

James tried to avoid Sirius' eyes; he knew they were on him. He could tell Sirius had been staring at him since he had agreed with Lily. James silently packed away his things and walked to the store cupboard with his cauldron. Just as he had placed his cauldron in the cupboard, however, another one went flying past his ear, crashing against other supplies and making some people yell out with fright. James jumped at the noise then spun around just in time to see Sirius hurry out the classroom. James sighed; he was starting to regret his decision.

Walking out of the classroom, James was feeling guilty for having betraying his best friend to Lily, but at the same time he felt anger. Why should he be the one that Sirius is mad at? He was entitled to his own opinion was he not? Sirius should learn to grow up and stop acting so childish going in huffs over an argument. A stupid argument! About Snape!

"Potter?"

James spun around; Lily had been standing in the hall beside the doorway, she'd obviously been waiting on him coming out of the classroom. "Evans?"

"Um..." she quickly glanced at her shoes then back at James "um...what was that crashing noise?"

"Oh, just Sirius." James shrugged his shoulders. "He threw his cauldron into the supply cupboard. To be honest I think he might have been aiming for my head..." James ruffled his hair at the back and tried to grin but didn't quite manage, so instead stared at the ground. Lily lightly touched his arm which made him look up immediately.

"I think you were quite brave." She smiled at him. Her voice was very soft; he'd never heard it sound like that before.

He gulped. Her smile was beautiful. "B –brave?"

"Yes. To be able to go against your best friend like that. It must have taken guts."

"Stupidity more like..."

"Well, that too." She laughed a little. "But I hate the fact that I've caused some sort of fall out between you. Is there any way I could fix things? She had moved closer to him now. "I know I've been really harsh on you lately, but I've noticed a change in you." James tried his best to regulate his breathing and keep it calm, he could feel his chest heave slightly with every inhale and his heart was beating so fast he was scared she would hear it. "You've really matured," she said quietly, "It suits you..." She was unnaturally close to him now; he could see each individual eyelash and his own reflection in her eyes. His head seemed hazy; why was she doing this? Was he imagining it? She was still looking directly into his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and grab her. To take her in his arms here and now and hold her to him, to kiss her.

"Potter! So glad I caught you." Slughorn came waddling out of his classroom looking slightly flustered. Lily took a large step away from James, looking very suddenly red in the face. "Since you were the last one to place anything in the supply cupboard I presume it was you who made the mess?"

"Well, uh, actually sir –"

"So you wouldn't mind doing an old man a favour and clean up the mess now would you?" Slughorn smiled at him, not giving James a chance to reply. "There's a good lad, just close the door behind you when you're done. Afternoon Miss Evans." And with that he waddled off, round the corner and out of sight.

James stared after him for a moment but not really looking, he was trying to get his head round the multitude of emotions he had felt in the last ten minutes. Knowing that there was no way of picking up where they'd left off, he slowly turned to face Lily again, but she wasn't there. She was already at the end of the corridor, presumably heading back towards Gryffindor tower. He wanted nothing more than to run after her and call out her name to see if she would stop. But then his thoughts conjured up an angry McGonagall dishing him out _another_ detention for not obeying a teachers order. He sighed, staring after her wistfully then headed back into Slughorn's classroom, kicking the doorframe as he went.

* * *

James arrived in the common room about half an hour later. A lot of the students had already made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, but thankfully the Marauders weren't among them. James found them sitting in their usual corner spot by the window; Remus with his nose buried in a book while Sirius and Peter played some exploding snap.

James hesitated then took his usual seat by Sirius. Nobody stopped what they were doing; they didn't even look up to recognise his arrival. Remus asked; "What took you so long?" without looking up from his book.

"Slughorn asked me to clean up his supply cupboard. Somebody had messed it up." James glanced at Sirius who shifted slightly in his seat, eyes fixed on the table.

"Anything else?" Remus' eyes shifted so that he was now looking at him from over the top of his book and Peter had stopped his game to stare at James too.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw Lily waiting outside the classroom when we left." said Remus.

James looked between them all (Sirius was still staring at the table. "It's your turn, Wormtail.") and smiled a little. "I think she was about to kiss me." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh!" squeaked Peter, beaming at him "Really?"

"Yeah, but that's when Slughorn came out his class and asked me to tidy the cupboard so she didn't."

Remus expression was unreadable at first he didn't even look surprised, but then after a few seconds he gave a slightly warm smile and said "Bravo, James. Your plan worked then?"

Sirius finally looked up from the table to look at Remus questioningly while James looked at him with a bemused expression. "My -?"

"Plan, yes. The one where you would agree with Lily, instead of agreeing with Sirius, in the chance that she might see a different side to you, one which isn't constantly attached to Sirius. You were telling me just yesterday. Remember? You also said that you knew Sirius wouldn't mind because you two were best friends and he would understand."

James had no recollection of ever even thinking such a thing, never mind mentioning it to Remus. He also found it very unlikely that he even had the capability to think up such a plan. "Wh -?"

"That true, Prongs?" Sirius had turned to stare at James now, which meant that Remus was free to widen his eyes and nod his head slightly.

It finally clicked. "Oh! That plan! Yeah wow I totally forgot that I'd told you about that, Moony. Yeah, yeah I guess it did work." James tried his best to keep his face passive, hoping his lie was enough to convince Sirius.

"He couldn't tell you, Sirius, or else the argument between you and Lily may not have been real."

Sirius seemed to consider this for a moment, he still didn't look convinced. "Right." he said slowly, "I think I get you. But next time, let us all in on the joke ok Prongs?"

"Sure thing mate." he was relieved that Sirius, even though he still looked very sceptical, had obviously decided he would rather stay friends with James instead of continuing the childish huff. James knew Sirius, and he knew he wasn't stupid, but was glad things were resolved.

"Good." said Remus, setting aside his book. "Now that that's settled, can we please go eat? I'm famished."

They all stood up and headed towards the portrait hole. James waited until he was at the end of the line then caught the sleeve of Remus' jumper. Remus turned to face him. "You know, Moony" he said "sometimes I think I love you!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with this story :) I know its taking me a while to write but I've not been writing so much if I'm honest. I go through phases - which you might have already guessed :P In my opinion, the tone of the story has started to change somewhat, but considering the fact that I started writing this story years ago, I like to think that my writing has improved in style and content a bit? What do you think? Any thoughts would be very appreciated! Also, chapter 5 is already underway (yey)! Thanks again :D


	5. Chapter 5

Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Chapter 5**

Lily seemed to be deliberately avoiding James since the potions class a week previous. She sat as far away from him as she could in the Great Hall, doubled back on herself in corridors when she noticed him coming towards her, and did her Head Girl duties without notifying him where she was going and at what time she was patrolling. Even during potions, when they were at the same table, she would refuse to make eye contact with him.

"Why is she avoiding me?" A very anxious James asked Remus during breakfast one morning. He had caught Lily's eye (from down the other end of the Gryffindor table) and she had hastily turned away. It was then that James decided to ask for help from the one male who seemed to understand women the most...

"Who?" Asked Remus vaguely, not looking up from his Daily Prophet.

"Evans, of course!"

Remus didn't even bother looking up from his paper but said in a calm voice; "I'm sure she's not avoiding –"

"She is!" interjected James, feeling exasperated."

"James, you're probably just imagining –"

"I'm NOT imagining anything Moony!" James slammed his fist on the table; infuriated by the fact that no-one seemed to care.

Sirius stared at him; bacon half hanging out of his mouth, and Remus slowly lowered his paper and folded it neatly. His calmness was infuriating. He clasped his fingers together and fixed James with a stern look, his grey eyes hard. "What makes you think she was about to kiss you the other day, James?" he asked.

"I...I don't know." said James honestly.

"Do you think she did it out of her own accord?"

"You mean do I think she was under a spell or love potion?" James began to feel panicky and angry.

"No no no, I mean do you think she was doing it out of her own choice or perhaps through someone else's?"

"A dare?"

"Do you not think that had she made that kind of decision on her own she'd be apparently regretting it so much? And how do you know if she was even going to kiss you in the first place?" Remus' voice was stern, cold; something that didn't happen very often. "What happened to make her suddenly change her mind so much? Did she just miraculously turn from hating you one moment to being all over you the next?"

"I...I don't know." Said James again, feeling thoroughly disheartened now. This was a side to Remus he hadn't seen before.

"Harsh, Moony." said Sirius, through another mouth full of food. His eyes were slightly wide; he obviously hadn't been expecting this outburst from Remus either.

"I'm sorry, James." said Remus softly, his tone changing completely. "But you really have to wonder if you perhaps misinterpreted something or what she really meant by it all. It seems a bit out of her character is all, and I hate to see you moping around like this."

"I know..." James didn't know what else to say. He knew that Remus' intentions were for the best and that he would never purposely hurt James like that, but he now had more to think about than he'd originally wanted.

"Ask her out again." said Sirius suddenly.

"What?" asked James and Remus in unison.

"Ask Evans out again and see how she responds. If she says no and hexes you, then you know she's back to her old self. If she says yes, then you know that your 'plan' worked and she really does like you now...for whatever reason."

Both James and Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief while Peter looked at him in awe.

"Sirius," began Remus, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger "do you really think that pestering -"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed James. "Excellent idea, Padfoot! It'll let me know where I stand for sure."

Sirius raised his eyebrows smugly and took a victory sip of pumpkin juice. Remus stared between the two friends, mouth open slightly. "You really think that's going to help matters at this stage, James?" he asked.

"Worth a try, isn't it Moony? I'll get nowhere if I do nothing."

"Yes, but why not try talking to her first instead of asking her out straight away?"

"You've seen the way she's been avoiding me, she's not gonna talk to me calmly. Padfoot's right, I've just gotta act like nothing's changed and see if she does the same."

Remus sighed, looking slightly exasperated. "Fine." he said, "Just...remember to duck when she throws something at you."

* * *

James had decided to patrol the corridors. Now this wasn't something he was in the habit of doing often, least of all on his own, but tonight he decided it was time for a little change. It was good to be impulsive, to take charge, to do something different, he thought. However this decision may also have been influenced by the fact that he had previously overheard Lily tell her friends that she was also going patrolling that night.

James was stood in the fourth floor corridor, eyes scanning the Marauders map for the whereabouts of Lily. When he'd noticed that she was finally in the corridor heading towards the one he was in, he quickly stashed the map back into his robes and began to casually stroll down the corridor.

Lily rounded the corner and stood facing him for a moment before swiftly turning on the spot and walking in the direction she'd just come from. For one of the first times ever, James felt anger towards her. It possibly one of the most childish acts he'd seen in a person his own age (out-with himself and Sirius of course), and he still didn't even know the reason for it. He'd had enough.

"Evans!" he shouted, running after her down the corridor. "Evans!"

She ignored him and kept walking, not even glancing back. Her pace quickened. Anger continued to rise in James as he broke into a slow run to catch up with her. "Hey, Evans, I'm talking to you. EVANS!"

"WHAT?" she shouted back, turning round to face him. Her eyes were livid, she looked about as angry as James felt.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well no shit! And here I thought you were shouting on me and chasing me because you were trying to ignore me!" she was about to walk away again when the question that he'd been burning to ask for days finally burst from his lips.

"Why did you try to kiss me the other day?"

She stopped dead, her expression cool. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter, I wouldn't kiss you if you paid me."

"Who do you think you are?" he was shouting again, he didn't mean to (not really) but she was just being so unreasonable. "You act all high and mighty all the time but really, you're no different from anyone else! I mean you always complain about me being so immature, but look at yourself! Constantly changing direction whenever you see me, ignoring me when I shout on you, does that sound like something a mature person would do?" James couldn't stop, all the emotion he felt towards her bottled up for so long was now pouring out his mouth. "Do you really think that you're so much better than I am? Look!" he pointed a finger towards the Head Boy badge on his chest, "I have one too. We're in the same rank here. Now I know you're a lot smarter than I am, and certainly a lot more beautiful, but that doesn't give you some automatic right to treat me like crap for the last six years!"

Lily was silent but her cheeks had reddened. They were both breathing a little heavily.

"You've done nothing but look down on me since the day I met you. I know I'm not perfect, and that at times I act like an arse, especially in the past and especially towards Snape, but we all have our flaws. And just because you have different flaws from me doesn't by any means give you the right to judge me for them. You don't even know me…"

"I don't _want_ to know you! I've learned all I need to know about you from watching you act like a prat for the last six years!"

"W-what, how?" James spluttered with fury, how could she possibly be judging his whole personality on the way he acted? "How can you say that?"

"With my lips!"

"How can you judge someone like that!"

"Pretty well actually, it turned out to be true for you didn't it?"

"No!" he was disgusted she even thought that, "Talk about reading a book by its cover." Lily opened her mouth to retort back but James cut across her before she had the chance to speak. "It might surprise you to know that I don't always act like a prat when I'm not out in public, believe it or not I care about my friends, I work hard in school, and I have a wide range of emotions! D'ya know why?"

"Enlighten me." Lily had folded her arms and continued to look thoroughly unimpressed.

"Because I'm human! I'm only human, Evans. We all mess up, especially when we're young. That's life. There are times I regret acting like such a git when I was younger but it's done now and I can't change it, but the important thing is that I've changed now, I've grown up. So if you could please stop acting like a bitch for five minutes and started paying attention you would realise that and maybe you'd think differently of me and possibly some other people too."

There was another silence following James' outburst.

"Finished?" Lily tried to look somewhat unfazed but her eyes said differently. James knew those eyes well, and knew them well enough to tell when she was hiding something. "Because really if there's more don't let me stop you, not now when you're on fire like this."

In spite of himself James began to laugh. The situation was so serious but she was so stubborn, and James couldn't deny to himself how much he loved her retorts. She always had something witty to spit back at him; it was one of the reasons he loved her. NO not loved her. Wait…_loved_ her? Yeah, loved her.

Lily cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change in emotion. "I'm glad I amuse you so much…"

"No, it's not that." His laughter died away but he continued to smile. "God, Evans, why do we do this to each other?"

She shrugged, looking more confused than anything now. "I don't know, maybe because we hate each other?"

"Ah Evans you know I could never hate you!" he flashed a cheeky grin at her, "If you've been thinking that this whole time then you're not as smart as I thought."

Lily's expression changed very quickly from shocked to embarrassed and she quickly turned her attention to the floor, blushing hard.

James didn't know what to do. What had he said to embarrass her? Was it because he said she wasn't smart? Surely not.

"No," she said quietly, "I haven't always thought that, at least…" she took a breath, "I hoped not."

Hoped not what? Hoped not what? Hoped not that he didn't hate her? Why? James' brain was racing. Lily was blushing harder than ever but now looked him straight in the eye. Could it be possible that she actually did like him and was scared he'd find out. Holy shit. What if she _did_ like him?

They stood there for about a minute in the most awkward silence James had ever felt.

"Have…hmm" he cleared his throat, "have you always hated me or…?" The end of his sentence trailed away, in all honestly he didn't have a clue how to finish it.

Lily was silent for a while longer, her attention diverted to the floor again.

Not knowing the answer was killing him, although the prolonged silence began to build his hopes; she hadn't said yes immediately which was what he had been half-expecting. "Evans...?" he prompted gently.

Lily sighed loudly as if she was forced to admit something she'd rather not. "I haven't..." she sighed again and continued louder. "I've never hated you Potter, ever. There, you happy now?" Her voice was so full of anger and resentment but she quickly folded her arms and turned her back on him. Her breathing was shaky.

James felt a mix of emotions; delighted of course that she had never hated him, but confused - why was she so angry? Why was she - Lily rubbed at her eyes, her back still turned - _crying_?

"Evans," James asked as softly as he could, "are you crying?" She didn't respond. "Lily...?"

At the mention of her first name she spun round to face him, her eyes slightly pink. She looked shocked at first, but quickly regained herself. "I'm fine." she said shortly. "I, I just need to go freshen up before I head back."

"I'm sorry." said James quickly, eager to find out more. "Was it something I said?"

Lily smiled gently at him. "No, I guess I'm just lying to myself."

"In what way?" James was feeling more and more confused but with every second passed his heart began to beat faster.

"In a lot of ways. Night, Potter." And with that she turned from him again and started down the corridor towards the fourth floor toilets.

James stood there for a moment, watching her walk away, allowing the scene to process in his mind. She was upset because she was lying to herself. Lying about not hating him? She had started to cry after she'd admitted that fact, so maybe that _was _the case. James' heart sank. Maybe she had been lying to herself about hating him for the last six years? Hopefully that was really the case. Whatever it was she seemed very reluctant to tell him, and she would never be reluctant to tell him she hated him, in fact she quite frequently made sure he knew that! So the second case it must be! James' smiled slightly; he was now convinced that Lily secretly felt some sort of good emotion towards him, and he was determined to find out what.

He turned away. However he couldn't help but feel like he had missed his ultimate chance, maybe she had even wanted him to ask her out there and then and he'd just inadvertently blown her off. Inwardly kicking himself he continued to walk back down the corridor

"Hey Potter!"

James stopped dead having the feeling that she was about to make him feel even more worse than he already did. He turned round to face her, "Yes Evans?"

"So…I've decided I want to get to know you better." she smiled playfully, hands on her hips, right eyebrow cocked.

"That so?" James' heart felt like it was in his throat. His stomach was bubbling with nerves and excitement, hopefully what she was about to say next would be friendly rather than bitchy. _Oh please be good, please be good, please be good._

"Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

_YEEES! Definitely good!_

About a million tiny butterflies exploded in James' stomach, his brain felt fuzzy; surely he's misheard her. And if not, how did he know she wasn't just playing him? "You serious?" he asked, his voice sounded unnaturally high.

And that was when Lily Evans laughed. Lily Evans; for possibly the first time ever she was smiling _at _him. "Yes I'm being serious."

James' mouth dropped open slightly, of all the times he had gone over this moment in his head never had he before imagined that she would willingly ask him. This can't be happening.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging here, Potter." But she continued to smile; he knew she knew the answer before she'd even asked the question.

"Wha – Of course! Yes!" He couldn't believe it had taken him that long to answer. "I mean..." he bowed extravagantly, "I'd be honoured."

Lily considered him for a moment, that playful smile still on her lips. "Entrance hall, noon, don't be late."

James grinned at her. He could get used to her bossing him around like that. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow in class then."

"That you will."

James had just turned to go again, trying his best to hide the huge grin that was threatening to burst across his face when Lily shouted after him "Oh and Potter?"

He turned to face her once more.

"Don't bring Black."

* * *

James still had a huge beaming smile on his face when he arrived at the dormitory door, so he stopped, tried to regain his composer and tried his best to remove most of the smile. He opened the door to find each of his friends sitting on their beds.

"Alright Prongsie?" said Sirius, "How'd it go with Evans?"

"Well, I took your advice.

Sirius smirked at him, Peter gasped and Remus sighed. "Oh yeah? And how'd it go? I see you've still got your head and all four limbs…"

"That's because I didn't ask her out."

"Well I should hope not." said Remus at once, "Surely that would have made things worse, no?"

James couldn't help but grin again; oh how wrong Remus was.

"What you smiling at? What happened?" Sirius was almost on the edge of his bed with excitement; all three boys were staring avidly at his face desperate to know what happened.

"She asked me."


	6. Chapter 6

Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Chapter 6**

James awoke the next morning with a slight smile still etched on his face. What happened last night seemed too good to be true; he hoped he hadn't dreamt it. Rolling over onto his side he locked eyes with Sirius who was lying on his side facing James. He was lying on top of the covers with one arm propping up his head, the other on his hip.

"Morning beautiful." He said, and winked.

James grinned at his best friends flare for inappropriateness and mimicked his actions. "Morning gorgeous."

Both friends laughed but then stopped abruptly when Remus walked out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks to look at them. They were both staring at him which made a look of great unease creep onto his face.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, glancing between both of their faces, the look of apprehension on his face growing bigger.

"Did I ever tell you...that you've got gorgeous eyes, Moony?" asked Sirius, still in the same suggestive position.

"Yeah, they're sort of grey..." said James, also in the same position.

"...like a cloud." said Sirius dreamily.

Remus looked slightly alarmed for a second then reverted back to his normal look of monotony and headed towards his trunk.

"Or a wolf!" Added James.

"Ahh yes, a wolf. But mind you, what if the wolf were to be black, or brown, or white? Then it wouldn't be grey at all, and wouldn't compare with the lusciousness that are Moony's eyes."

"Too true you are, Padfoot, too true you are..."

"We'll stick with clouds I think." Sirius rolled onto his back and placed his arms casually behind his head, looking somewhat pleased with himself for thinking of a such a good comparison.

"But!" Exclaimed James as he bolted into an upright position, his index finger raised to add to his exclamation. "What if the cloud was to be white?"

"Oh no!" shouted Sirius, now flinging himself to sit on the edge of the bed, a look of false panic on his face. "That won't do. That just won't do at all, Prongsie. No no no…"

"Unless we colour all the clouds in grey?" suggested James.

"But I like the white clouds," whined Sirius, "they're so much more summery looking than the grey ones. The grey ones bring rain!"

"But Padfoot, you love the rain!" James laughed at the look of terror on his friends face.

"Merlin's knickers Prongs you're right! I do love me some rain. It's fun to dance in..."

"...and sing."

"Or both?"

"At the same time."

"Would the two of you shut up?" Both James and Sirius turned, grinning, to look at Remus who had a look of mingled irritation and mirth on his face. "This is all I've received every morning for the past six years – a constant stream of drivel exploding from your mouths! I'd hoped eventually you'd run out of things to babble about but unfortunately not." he tried his best to look annoyed, but both James and Sirius knew that he secretly enjoyed their pointless conversations.

"You love it Moony!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, don't try and kid us. Where would you be without our thrilling discussions every morning?"

"It's not just the mornings," said Remus flatly. "Don't think I can't hear you most nights too, giggling away to yourselves under the covers. I swear those magic mirrors you guys bought are the reason I –"

"Oh my giddy aunt!" shouted Sirius, cutting Remus off mid-sentence and making James' head whip round to face him again. "Prongs, I've had the best idea! You should totally take the two-way mirror on your date with you on Saturday so I know how it's going."

James looked at the excitement on Sirius' face and felt quite bad for what he was about to say. "Well, I dunno Padfoot. I mean she specifically asked me not to bring you – I think that kinda meant in any way, shape or form to be honest."

"Aww, c'mon! It'd be a good laugh. Besides, it'd save you having to bore – TELL! I mean tell me all about it when you get back. Plus, if you feel like you're not doing so well we can make up a code and I can come in and rescue you, and she couldn't even blame it on you because she doesn't know about the mirrors. Pleeease?" Sirius spoke very fast and fixed James with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

James laughed at Sirius' pouting but had to politely decline the offer again. As much as he loved Sirius, and knew that his intentions were good, he wanted Saturday to be about him and Lily and no-one else. Just thinking about it now sent the butterflies to his stomach again. He couldn't wait to see her. What was he talking about? It was a Wednesday - which meant Potions was his first class. At this thought he jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed into the bathroom to get ready. He had a feeling this was going to be his favourite Potions class yet.

* * *

Potions class was much the same as any other potions class except better in every...single...way! Lily still resumed her usual seat in between Sirius and Remus, but the air was a lot less tense and conversation was more relaxed. All four of them talked and joked and laughed normally just like four people who had known each other for the past six years should do. It was wonderful yet weird at the same time, James thought. It was like flicking on a switch and seeing the lighter side to Lily. All this time she'd been somewhat coarse and unresponsive and sullen but one little event changed all that and now she was somewhat acting as if she was their friend. James still wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he was glad it did.

James and Sirius' antics and stories - and Remus' witty remarks – kept Lily laughing for most of the class. Occasionally she would join Remus in playfully insulting them or add antidotes to their stories. And James would sneak glances at her every chance he could. He watched the way her cheeks rose when she smiled, the way her hair fell around her shoulders when she moved her head, the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed...the way her eyes shone when she, in turn, snuck glances back at him. It was at those moments when he knew; his assumptions from the previous night were true – she liked him back.

* * *

Thursday and Friday seemed to crawl in (except from potions classes which annoyingly seemed to fly by) but when Friday evening had finally arrived the four Marauders were sat in the Great Hall enjoying their dinner.

"Want some more pumpkin juice, Prongs?" asked Sirius, holding up the jug after re-filling his own glass.

"Sure, thanks mate."

"You nervous, James?" asked Remus.

"Why? What did he put in the jug?" James asked hurriedly, quickly moving his glass from under the jug and causing Sirius to pour juice all over the table and his plate.

"No, I meant about your date tomorrow." said Remus, an amused look on his face.

"Oi," yelled Sirius. "What did you do that for?"

"Oops! Sorry Padfoot, automatic reaction I guess."

"You've made my chicken all soggy!" grumbled Sirius, staring sadly at his pumpkin-soaked plate.

James turned his attention back to Remus. "You have no idea, Moony." he said "I don't think I've been this nervous about anything in my entire life. My first Quiddich match seems like nothing compared to this. D'ya think it'll go away tomorrow?"

"If anything it'll probably get worse tomorrow!" said Peter with a shrug of his shoulders. "And why shouldn't it? I mean, Lily is a very pretty girl, and she'll probably be judging your every move in case you slip up."

James groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Do you think that's why she agreed to the date?" asked Peter, "So that she can watch you closely and see if you do something you shouldn't or revert back to your...y'know...normal self?"

"What?" James' head snapped up to face Peter. He was horror-stricken; he hadn't really questioned why she'd agreed to go on the date with him, he was just happy that she did.

"Shut up Wormtail!" said Sirius, throwing a damp piece of bread at Peter.

"Sorry," he said, ducking to avoid the bread "I was just asking."

"I doubt that's why she'd agreed to the date, James." said Remus calmly, "If anything she liked what she saw in you when you two were alone that night and possibly wants to see if it was more than just an act."

"So what are you saying, that I should act like I did the other night?" asked James.

"Well, not exactly," said Remus, "I would leave out the aggression and shouting and holding her against her will." A small haughty smile played on his lips.

"Just be yourself." said Peter

"Except less arrogant and less cocky and less inappropriate and less over-bearing and less needy and less -"

"I get it Sirius, thank you." James frowned at the smirk on his best friend's face. He turned back to Remus and Peter again, he couldn't believe he was seeking advice on girl-trouble from the two most eligible men in Hogwarts. "But I've been myself for the last six years and she didn't like me then, what do I do different?"

"Listen to her." Said Remus simply "Ask her questions – but not too many. Take interest in what she has to say, don't stare at her for long periods of time, ask her what she wants to do, don't make the day all about you or your life. And most importantly, don't – show - off!"

"Right." Said James, all this information was a lot to remember. "Uh...what was the third one again?"

"Would you like me to write it down for you?" Remus asked sarcastically and Peter hurried to give him a quill.

"Potter!" James turned to see the keeper of the Gryffindor Quiddich team sit down on the opposite side of him from Sirius.

"Oh hey Jones, what's happening?"

"Not much," he replied, "listen, about tomorrow, what time did you say practise was again? I completely forgot and now Gray and Tiffney won't stop arguing about it -"

"Tomorrow?" asked James, a sudden falling sensation in his stomach. "What's happening tomorrow?" Although he was pretty certain he already knew the answer to this.

Jones stared at him disbelievingly. "Quiddich practise of course. You arranged it, remember,_Captain_?"

The inflexion he placed on the last word stung at James and he tried to fix Jones with the most apologetic look he could muster. "I am so so sorry" he said slowly "but I'm busy tomorrow, I completely forgot about practise."

"What? So what are we supposed to do now? We've already booked the pitch for tomorrow!" Jones looked very irritated, and since he was considerably more built than James, James was being to feel slightly apprehensive. He was a great Quiddich player, but it wasn't until James had granted him a place on the team that he began to show his violent temper. Since then, James thought it better for his own health to just let his new keeper remain on the team.

"Well, I guess I'll have to cancel tomorrow and arrange another..."

"Cancel practise?" Jones looked horrified "But the match against Ravenclaw is next Saturday and we need all the practise we can get, you said so yourself!"

"Well then we can meet on Sunday, or every day during the week if you like, but just not tomorrow."

"What's so important to make the captain forget about his own Quiddich team?" Jones folded his arms and fixed James with a sceptic look.

"I'm sorry," repeated James, "but I have other plans tomorrow. I can't do both."

Jones gave James an icy-cold stare. "Fine," he said "I guess we'll just have to have practise without you then."

"Look," James felt the anger bubble in his chest, "people miss practise all the time. It happens. I double-booked and apologised and now can't do much else. If you guys still wanna go ahead and practise, by all means be my guest, just be thankful I'm not missing the actual match." And with that James turned back to face his plate, picking up his fork for something to distract him. He wasn't going to change his mind and wished Jones would just leave.

But Jones didn't leave, he just sat there, his eyes widened with disbelief. "Y'know Potter, since you were the one who arranged the meeting I get the feeling you're blowing us off because something better happened to come along. Where's your head at? If you weren't so damn good at Quiddich I'd suggest we vote you off."

"Well unfortunately it doesn't work that way, does it?" said James lazily, absent-mindedly spinning his fork in between his fingers "Besides, I_am_Captain after all."

Jones rose to his feet so suddenly that it made James flinch, his hands were balled into fists, rage etched all over his huge face. Just as James dropped his fork, Sirius immediately stood up too, fixing Jones with a hard stare.

"Sirius..." warned Remus quietly, a look of alarm and concern on his face, he was watching Sirius like a hawk. James silently grabbed hold of his best friend's robes with one hand, and wrapped the other one firmly around his wand.

Sirius paid no attention to either of them. "You heard him." he said to Jones "Go practise on your own if you think you suck that much, you don't need him to take you outside do you?"

James winced. He wondered if Lily would still want to go on a date with someone who had a broken face. But before his keeper could retaliate to Sirius, James said "Listen Jones, I think you better just go. I can't make tomorrow and that's the end of it, no need to make a big deal out of nothing."

"Yeah," jeered Sirius, "you heard the Head Boy. Now shift your arse."

Jones looked at them both and gave a short cynical laugh. "Enjoy your plans,_Captain_." Then he marched back off up the table to sit with some other members from the Gryffindor team. Seconds after Jones had returned to his seat they all stared at James with looks of mingled shock and anger on their faces. James avoided their gaze as best he could, feeling lower than low; he wasn't used to all this anger thrown at him lately; it was exhausting trying to please people. He had never missed a practise before in his life; he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Wow you must really like Evans if you're willing to blow of Quiddich practise like that for her!" said Peter as Sirius sat back in his seat.

"Well, yeah I guess. But to be honest, I don't really need the practise" said James trying his best to regain his off-handed composure again. Peter nodded in agreement, but James could see from the expression on their faces that neither Sirius nor Remus bought this attempted cover up and gave him looks which said 'yeah right'.

Feeling the eyes of the Gryffindor team still on him, James began to cut into some more of his chicken, looking around him as he did so in an attempt to make his meal much more awkwardly casual than was needed. He placed a forkful of chicken and potatoes in his mouth and noticed a difference in taste instantly. "Bleugh!" At first he thought that Jones had slipped something into his meal and poisoned him, but upon second thought he realised the taste was sort of tangy, like oranges or...

"Something wrong Prongs?"

James was about to reply to Sirius until he noticed the proud smirk on his best friends face. James slowly looked down at his plate again and saw that a discoloured orange substance was covering his food. He then glanced at Sirius' plate, which was empty.

James sighed. "Did you pour pumpkin juice on my plate to avenge your meal or something?" he asked.

"No, why waste more chicken?" Sirius pretended to look appalled then switched right back to being smug again. "I swapped them instead. Eat up."

* * *

**A/N: **Have I mentioned how much I love Sirius? :) Anyway thanks for sticking with this story guys, I know I don't update as much as I should and I do apologise, but I'm currently working on chapter 8 so chapter 7 should be appearing very soon ;) Thanks again! TDR x


End file.
